


Evolution

by CeNedraRiva



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Gen, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/CeNedraRiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel supposed that awakening as a demon wasn't all bad. He did get to live, after all, and he was selfish enough to seize that opportunity regardless of how easily he had accepted death in the name of revenge.<br/>It did not take a genius to realise Sebastian wasn't quite as happy with the new arrangement as he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

 

 

The room was silent. Heat that would have charred human flesh poured from the fireplace, but neither of the room’s occupants seemed to notice. A desk rested beside dark windows, and bookshelves lined one wall, all finely crafted. In fact, everything within the room possessed an air of elegance and beauty, timeless instead of merely fashionable. The walls, decorated with muted green and blue paper, seemed to flicker in the hot air. For a second, perhaps even less, the room appeared in shambles, as nothing more than rubble and overgrowth, before the image was restored. One figure scoffed, shaking his head from where he lounged before the fire, apparently in a fine armchair.

“You need not project this simulacrum because of me.”

The voice was young, but still held the hint of masculinity that within the next few years would evolve into a rich baritone.

The other figure was silent. Brilliant blue eyes slid sideways to inspect him.

“I am, in fact, curious to see more of this world serendipity has given me.”

Carmine eyes flashed, before a false smile graced his aristocratic features.

“I apologise, my Lord. I was simply trying to provide a familiar setting.”

With his words, the room faded, revealing instead a scree slope beneath a starless sky. The fire was gone, though the oppressive heat remained. Bindweed vines entangled the rubble, white trumpet flowers luminescent in the low light. Conifers appeared to fringe the scree, and in the distance dark peaks cut into the sky.

Ciel Phantomhive stood, surveying the landscape with something akin to fascination. His eyes flashed red for a second, new demonic reflexes restructuring the very anatomy of his eyes to see through the gloom.

“I had never imagined Hell could be so full of life.”

“It is a large place, my Lord. If it were all fire pits and endless torture, we denizens should grow ever so bored.”

“Hnn”

Crouching down by a few particularly brilliant blooms, Ciel traced his fingers along the vine. New shoots twisted towards his hand, entwining his fingers in some sort of botanical embrace, and continued to strain towards him as he removed his hand. What Ciel found particularly fascinating was the sense of malicious energy he could feel coming from the vine. The beauty of the vine was just a lure. Given the chance, he knew it would entrap and strangle any unwise victims.

“Pluto was never so bloodthirsty.”

Sebastian regarded him with blank eyes.

“Pluto was a low level demon, but one ruled by a dog’s instinct. These vines are lower still, possessing no capacity for feeling anything beyond hunger and fear. No danger to any demon with conscious thought.”

“But more than enough to kill a human, I expect.”

Shifting, Ciel noticed something smooth and white concealed by roots. A femur bone, he identified. And nearby was a fragment of a skull.

“Come. I wish to explore.”

* * *

 

“Do you resent me now, demon?”

Sebastian didn’t speak, but Ciel found his eyes to be more than expressive enough. He couldn’t help laughing.

“As if this was my master plan, to entrap you in an eternity of servitude! You _know_ I was entirely comfortable with the idea of my own demise by your hand.”

Still chuckling, he turned away to continue walking.

“Although, I cannot say I am dissatisfied with the results. Perhaps I should thank ‘Hannah’ for the opportunity.” Sebastian remained silent behind him, although Ciel could feel his demonic aura roiling with anger and despair. His smile turned wry.

“Do not try to hold me accountable for your failing, _Sebastian._ If you had taken more care to protect me while I was human, you would have consumed me by now. You performed beneath your proficiency, and overlooked the true threat in your carelessness. This situation is entirely your fault.”

The demon’s aura became more agitated, pressing up against his own. Images of his own graphic death by Sebastian’s hand flickered across his mind, before the aura settled, abruptly smothered beneath Sebastian’s control.

“Yes, my Lord.” His voice was flat, empty. Ciel frowned, glancing towards the butler walking a step behind him.

“Would you not attempt to destroy me, as Claude did to Alois? I am sure, even with this new resilience, it would be beyond easy for you to kill me.”

“Of course not, my Lord.” His voice was still flat. It sounded wrong. Dead.

“Explain.”

Apathetic red eyes met his own.

“Claude broke his contract when he killed his master. I have never broken a contract, and I never will. Your protection and wellbeing is now the entirety of my existence until your death.”

“Which you could cause-”

“No.” Sebastian growled, glaring at him, before the expression faded back into apathy. Ciel blinked in surprise, before turning forwards once more.

“You would preserve my life, even as it extends your slavery. I did not know there was such honour among demons.”

“There is not.”

The trees were beginning to thin now as they approached the hilltop, and a breeze stinking of sulphur caused a susurration among the branches. Ciel breathed deeply, the caustic air merely an interesting scent to what would have sent his human self into a coughing fit. It was amazing what a demonic body could withstand.

“Answer me what is so bad about breaking a contract that you would give up your freedom, demon. I can taste your misery, do not try to mislead me into thinking you accept this fate happily.”

There was a flurry behind him, like a murder of crows taking flight, before settling again. He heard Sebastian sigh.

“I accept it because I must. Amongst demons, ruled by ruthlessness and dishonesty, a contract is a form of trust and truth. When a demon breaks a contract, however small, irrelevant or stupid, the betrayal is marked on their very essence. No demon would make a deal with an oathbreaker.”

“So why would Claude break his contract with Alois?”

“You had a very delectable soul, and Claude was a gluttonous pig who was asinine enough to believe his ability to ensnare meant his worth as an ally would overshadow his betrayals.”

Ciel snorted.

“I see your opinion of him remains high.”

“If you’ll pardon my language, my lord, that loathsome abomination of a poaching arachnid should have been torn apart by an archangel’s grace before being submerged in holy water illuminated by divinity.”

Ciel couldn’t help but laugh.

Silence settled between them once more, ruled by Sebastian’s brooding. Ciel sighed.

“For what it’s worth, Sebastian, and despite my full belief that you are intelligent enough to spot a trap when you’re presented with one, if I had been able to warn you, I would have. A Phantomhive lord does not reward good service with slavery.”

Sebastian didn’t respond, other than to continue following down the slope.

Ciel stopped quite suddenly, inspecting the nails on his hand. Long, black and harder than steel, he knew on some instinctive level that they were fully capable of rending even demonic flesh. Turning to Sebastian, he saw the butler regarding him curiously, but still with that awful detachment.

“I wish to inspect the contract seal.”

Sebastian merely blinked, before lifting one gloved hand to his mouth. Neat incisors gripped the fabric, which slid smoothly off his hand. The seal was a pretty thing, seared black into his servant’s hand and – as Ciel could now sense – burning with malicious energy. He could feel the replica on the surface of his eye begin to hum, and Ciel knew it would be glowing. He leaned closer, tracing the seal with a fingertip.

With a twist and a burst of inhuman strength, Ciel ripped the hand away from its wrist, snapping the trailing flesh with a nail. He smiled at the sudden instability he could feel in the contract binding.

Sebastian appeared shocked, and made no move to stem the blood flowing from the stump of his arm.

“Sebastian, as my servant, you will obey my orders. I rescind my order for you to eat my soul. I consider this contact complete.”

Ciel felt the words reverberate through the contract, like a hammer striking steel. The vibrations shook his very being, the essence of consciousness that now replaced his soul. Sebastian looked similarly undone, his shock a nearly palpable force. But as strands of the binding fell away like unravelling rope, one fibre remained strong. Sebastian he shook his head.

“My Lord, if it were that simple to dissolve our contract, I would have done so already.” The elder demon lifted his bloodied stump to his mouth, licking the wound closed. Ciel huffed in frustration.

“Gods, demon. Could you be any more despondent? I thought you were too proud to wallow in self-pity.”

Sebastian glared, and Ciel could feel his energy shifting in irritation. The contract magic was still humming, stretched between them, weakened but still binding. Ciel grimaced, before plunging his fingers into his own eye.

It hurt. Beyond hurt, it was agonising, enough to send spasms throughout his entire body, even with the speed he ripped the eyeball out. Blood and vitreous fluid flowed down his cheek. He took in a shuddering breath, distantly aware beneath the pounding in his ears, that Sebastian had tried to prevent the self-mutilation. How did the demon deal with pain without even flinching? Of course, his limbs and organs did grow back, but the pain was still there.

Forcing open his remaining eye, Ciel met Sebastian’s sardonic gaze.

“Is pain a better teacher than mere words, young master?” Despite the mocking words, the hand that pressed the makeshift bandage to his eye socket was gentle. Sure enough, Ciel could still feel the contract latched deep into his being. Although…yes, it was looser now, a noose rather than a garrotte. Ciel grinned.

“You have indeed lost your sense, demon, if you think mere pain is enough to discourage me. Are you so lost in despair that you were unable to predict I would remove my eye? I am losing all respect for your judgement.”

Sebastian’s expression softened almost imperceptibly at the affront, the shadow of a smile dancing across his lips.

“My apologies, my lord. I seem to be a bit distracted today.”

He lifted the bandage, checking the wound, before reapplying pressure. Already the pain from the injury had begun to fade into a dull ache. Ciel supposed it was his demonic healing taking effect.

“Besides, whatever made you think I was trying to remove the contract?”

The demon looked puzzled, before his gaze sharpened in understanding. Ciel felt his grin widen.

“I am merely trying to weaken the contract enough to reword it. Your original payment, my soul, is unavailable, so I’m afraid you’ll have to think of a new way to rid me of this debt.”

Sebastian’s remaining hand dropped the bandage, his fingers moving to trace the empty socket. Each touch sent jolts of pain along the raw nerves. Ciel suppressed a shudder, watching the demon.

“You continue to fascinate me, little lord. You would trust me with this decision?”

Ciel nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You have served me loyally, demon, above and beyond your agreement to assist me with my revenge. Regardless of your reasoning behind it, I am obligated to repay it in whatever way I can.”

The demon began to smile, revealing fangs that hadn’t been present mere seconds before. His eyes began to glow with crimson light, shadows playing along the edge of his form. Ciel swallowed his nerves, lifting his chin to gaze proudly at the entity.

“I might ask for your life.” There was a growl to Sebastian’s voice now, some level of inhumanness twisting it into something new. “I might ask for your servitude. Your body as my toy, until I get bored with your broken form.”

“Stop being tedious, or do I need to repeat myself?”

The demon chuckled, no more than red eyes within shadow now. Tendrils of energy began to wrap around Ciel’s body, enshrouding him. Feathers brushed against his cheek, soft and smooth.

“I accept your offering, little lord.”

Ciel couldn’t help but tense as a large hand, unseen in the shadows, pushed back his hair to expose the bloody eye socket, eye half-healed already.

“You will soon learn what it means to be indebted to a demon lord, _Ciel Phantomhive_. I wonder, will you survive it intact? Or will I have to put you back together when we’re done?”

Ciel opened his mouth to respond, but Sebastian prevented him with one finger to his lips. A shiver ran down his spine at his ex-butler’s voice, reverberating with a crow’s caw and soft as a whisper.

“No bravado here, not before I who has seen your weakest moments. You’re mine, Ciel, until I decide otherwise.”

The contract snapped taut again between them like a fishing line, and Ciel felt it scar the very core of his being. Two brilliant blue eyes gazed into glowing crimson, and Ciel tried to calm his heart. He ignored the fact that it wasn’t fear that had sent it racing, but anticipation. Truly, he hadn’t expected anything less from his demon, when given the chance to gain leverage over another. This was nothing but an evolution of their games, now that he’d achieved his goal.

Ciel grinned.

“Am I to refer to you as a Lord now, Sebastian?”

“Insolent brat.” The elder demon chuckled. More feathers brushed against his features, tracing his nose, his cheeks. “You are lucky I find such foolishness amusing.”

“Do you expect me to thank you for your mercy? I assure you, you will sooner taste my soul than receive it.”

Sebastian’s shadow began to coalesce into a more humanoid form, energy sparking against Ciel’s own with possessive glee. The air was still dark around them, thick with downy feathers.

“Careful, or I may lose my temper with you.”

Perhaps he should be more nervous of an eternity spent as the companion to a being such as Sebastian, but in all honesty if he was to be doomed to eternity with another, there were worse beings than this demon. Grell Sutcliffe came to mind. It was a welcome challenge to engage a being as clever and sadistic as Sebastian from a position of weakness, one that would only prove his capability once he won. It did no good, after all, for his opponent to behave so despondently.

Feathers began to clear, revealing Sebastian’s true form, fangs bared in a wide smirk. Ciel felt another shiver run down his spine, eyes roving to take in every aspect of the predator before him unveiled for the first time.

“So, shall we continue, Ciel, or would you prefer to gawk at your Master?”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed.

“Phantomhives do not ‘gawk’. I was merely observing the differences between your human disguise and this… form.”

“Then follow me, boy. I may perhaps be prevailed upon to share the scraps of my next meal with you, if you are good.”

Ciel followed, silent and already growing irritated by his demon’s manner. This would likely be a long century.

 


End file.
